RWBY is
by Kyaruu
Summary: (going to be) A bunch of little ficlets about the RWBY pairings bumblebee and White rose... cause they're cute and i love them... Anyways, I don't own any of the characters obviously. Obviouslyx2 Yuri/lesbian pairings.


" _Yang is…distracting."_ Blake thought to herself as her golden eyes peeked over her book pages. She was setup in her bunk with her legs outstretched in front of her and an arm resting across her stomach. The Faunus continued watching as a slight smile crept across her lips, though anyone on the other side of the her book would have trouble noticing.

The person in the black haired girl's gaze and the reason for her sly grin was none other than team RWBY's fiery fisticuff fighter, Yang Xiao Long. Who was sitting a ways in front of her and Blake's beds at a desk, groaning at the ceiling with an open notebook in front of her.

"Ughhh, this stinks. Who assigns homework **after** cancelling class." The blonde complained to no one in particular, as she attempted to balance a pencil on her nose.

Blake rose a brow as she watched on quietly in amusement. Yang would balance the pencil fairly well for a couple of seconds before dropping it at her side. The brawler got up and stretched a bit causing her tank top to lift just a tad, exposing her stomach. A certain book reading Faunus took the opportunity to stare a bit longer. Yang's body was smooth yet toned, enough to be noticeable but not enough to detract from the brawler's figure as a whole. Curves in the right places, soft and... " _...distracting.. uh oh."_

The blonde finished stretching and glanced up at her friend in her bed, whose eyes were seemingly glued to her book as she flipped the page. Yang smirked a bit to herself before sliding over to her bed to stand on for extra height, she expertly grabbed onto the top bunk and hoisted herself up with ease sitting at the end of the bed.

It took almost all of Blake's willpower to not take her eyes off the page she was pretending to be on, to keep the facade going she turned to the next page as the blonde started prodding the soles of her feet causing her to curl her toes while the blonde whined, "Blakeyyy…" The Faunus lifted the book up a bit more covering the broader smile forming on her face. She liked it when yang called her that. It's cute.

After a long silence and continued poking "Yang..-y." The black haired girl attempted her pet name back at the blonde.

The brawler scoffed at that as she leaned forward onto her hands and crawled forward a bit. Her tank top hanging revealing a bit of skin.. Blake lowered her book a bit covering her mouth but staring at…Yang. The black haired Faunus swallowed as the blonde approached closer, before finally planting herself atop Blake's outstretched legs.

"Blakeee help meeee." Yang whined to her Faunus friend bouncing up and down slightly, trying to motivate Blake to move. Definitely not aware of the attention she's attracting with her actions. Blake fought every instinct, every desire, every want to look at anything else other than her friend's bouncy...hair. " _That's verrryy... distracting."_

"With?" Blake asked dryly still hiding her devious grin, watching yang closely.

"Homework! Please I'll do anything!" The blonde finally pleaded with a bowed head and a pout. Blake mustered her willpower and forced her smile away before shutting her book with one hand. She closed her eyes feigning thought to her friend.

"Mm. Anything?" The Faunus hummed curiously. Yang nodded vigorously as a response. "Okay, take me out to dinner."

The blonde's head shot upright with a big smile on her face, "Yessss! You're the best." Yang shifted forward a bit more hugging the black haired Faunus tightly. "Sorry I took you away from your book." Yang apologized as she backed away.

Blake allowed her smile to return as she looked to the other girl who looked as though she did something wrong. "That's okay, something else caught my eye."

=0=

A/N: WILL MY OTHER THINGS GET FINISHED? probably not... Anyways please enjoy my 3rd piece of work, i had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks for stopping by and taking time out of your day to just check this out, means a lot... next one is in the works as we speak


End file.
